Spotted Skunk
The genus Spilogale includes all skunks commonly known as spotted skunks and is composed of four different species: S. gracilis, S. putorius, S. pygmaea, S. angustifrons. Description potted skunks are largely nocturnal, medium-sized omnivores in the weasel family (Mustelidae). Skunks are about the size of house cats, and have distinctive black and white fur patterns. Skunks detected in the Great Lakes region are usually striped skunks, as only 6 spotted skunks have been detected in Minnesota in the last 20 years despite intensive efforts (Minnesota DNR, 2017). Spotted skunks have a more complicated pattern of spots and broken lines, while striped skunks have two white stripes running from head to tail. Striped skunk vs. spotted skunk Size Measurements from Minnesota are from Hazard (1982), from Wisconsin are from Jackson (1961), and from the Eastern United States are from Hamilton and Whitaker (1998). Total length ranged from 17.5” to 21.7” (445-550 mm) in Wisconsin, and from 15.9” to 24.0” (403-610 mm) in the Eastern United States.Male total length ranged from 18.5” to 21.7” (470-550 mm) in Minnesota, and female total length ranged from 17.5” to 19.0” (445-482 mm) in Minnesota.Tail length ranged from 6.6” to 13.0” (168-330 mm) in Wisconsin, and from 6.5” to 11.0” (165-280 mm) in the Eastern United States.Male tail length length ranged from 7.0” to 8.7” (178-220 mm) in Minnesota, and female tail length ranged from 6.5” to 7.9” (165-200 mm) in Minnesota.Male body weight ranged from 0.9 to 4.0 lb (0.4-1.3 kg) in Minnesota, and female body weight ranged from 0.7 to 1.3 lb (0.3-0.6 kg) in Minnesota. Males are typically larger than females. Distribution & Status Spotted skunks were a common component of the Great Plains, Appalachians, and Southeastern U.S. regions, until the 1940s when populations crashed (except for the Florida subspecies). Since the 1940s, populations have continued to decline precipitously, except for the stable Florida population (Gompper and Hackett, 2005). Modernization of agricultural practices (removing hedgerows, clearing edges, use of pesticides), as well as trapping may have contributed to the declines, but no definitive cause(s) has been determined (Gompper and Hackett, 2005; IUCN, 2017). Populations are critically imperiled and imperiled in Minnesota, North Dakota, and Iowa, and vulnerable in South Dakota. Defenses Spotted skunks protect themselves by spraying a strong and unpleasant scent. Two glands on the sides of the anus release the odorous oil through nipples. When threatened, the skunk turns its body into a U-shape with the head and anus facing the attacker. Muscles around the nipples of the scent gland aim them, giving the skunk great accuracy on targets up to 15 feet away. As a warning before spraying, the skunk stamps its front feet, raises its tail, and hisses. They may warn with a unique "hand stand"—the back vertical and the tail waving. The liquid is secreted via paired anal subcutaneous glands that are connected to the body through striated muscles. The odorous solution is emitted as an atomized spray that is nearly invisible or as streams of larger droplets. Skunks store about 1 tablespoon (15 g) of the odorous oil and can quickly spray five times in row. It takes about one week to replenish the oil. The secretion of the spotted skunks differs from that of the striped skunks. The two major thiols of the striped skunks, (E)-2-butene-1-thiol and 3-methyl-1-butanethiol are the major components in the secretion of the spotted skunks along with a third thiol, 2-phenylethanethiol. Thioacetate derivatives of the three thiols are present in the spray of the striped skunks but not the spotted skunks. They are not as odoriferous as the thiols. Water hydrolysis converts them to the more potent thiols. This chemical conversion may be why pets that have been sprayed by skunks will have a faint "skunky" odor on damp evenings. When aimed correctly, or when standing on their forelegs, spotted skunks can launch their malodorous spay up to roughly 10 feet. Diet Skunks are omnivorous and will eat small rodents, fruits, berries, birds, eggs, insects and larvae, lizards, snakes, and carrion. Their diet may vary with the seasons as food availability fluctuates. They have a keen sense of smell that helps them find grubs and other food. Their hearing is acute but they have poor vision. Lifespan Spotted skunks can live 10 years in captivity, but in the wild, about half the skunks die after 1 or 2 years. Category:Mammals Category:Omnivores Category:Weasels Category:Predators Category:Skunks Category:Nocturnal Creatures Category:North American Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals